You are so beautiful
by czarnykot
Summary: Długi oneshot. Lucas ma słabość do Skye. Powoduje to mnótswo próblemów zarówno jemu, jak i jej. Historia o tym, jak Skye udało się przekonać Lucasa, żeby nie robił krzywdy Joshowi, że uczucia, jakie Lucas żywi do Skye nie są do końca siostrzane.


Niewiele rzeczy mnie przerażało. Już jako mała dziewczynka nie byłam szczególnie strachliwa. Od zawsze chciałam zostać żołnierzem, jak mój ojciec. Dzięki temu zyskałam nawet przezwisko. Bucket. Wtedy nie cierpiałam, kiedy tak mnie nazywali. Teraz, kiedy mama się tak do mnie zwracała prawie nie mogłam powstrzymać łez szczęścia. Kiedy mój tata umarł, a mama była tego bardzo bliska, zrozumiałam, czego tak naprawdę się boję. Śmierci bliskich mi osób. To jedno przerażało mnie tak bardzo, że zlewałam się zimnym potem. Inne rzeczy mnie nie ruszały. Nie po trzech latach szpiegowania dla Szóstkowych. Ciągłe ukrywanie się, wymykanie. Nawet spotkanie z Siekaczami było niczym w porównaniu do myśli, że za którymś razem, gdy odwiedzę Szóstkowych, moja mama będzie martwa, bo nie udało mi się zdobyć wystarczających informacji. Nauczyłam się jednak to ukrywać. Stałam się w tym mistrzynią, inaczej byłabym beznadziejnym szpiegiem. Teraz mama była w miarę bezpieczna, w Terra Novie, pod opieką doktor Shannon. Chociaż wyzwoliłam się spod władzy Miry, moje położenie wcale się nie poprawiło. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie bałam się tej kobiety. Była bezwzględna i jedno jej słowo wystarczyłoby, żeby moja matka nie dostała więcej lekarstw, albo umarła z głodu. Przerażało mnie to, co mogła zrobić, do czego mogła doprowadzić, ale sama osoba Miry nie była straszna. Traktowała to wszystko jako swoją pracę i jakkolwiek daleka byłam od usprawiedliwiania jej, robiła to z konieczności.

Istniała jednak osoba, której się bałam. Tak bardzo się bałam, że z trudem przychodziło mi ukrywanie tego. Lucas, syn Taylora. Syn osoby, którą szanowałam i na której zależało mi prawie jak na rodzonym ojcu. Długie godziny spędziłam zastanawiając się jak to możliwe, że dwoje spokrewnionych ludzi, ojciec i syn, może się tak bardzo różnić. Nawet, kiedy tylko myślałam o Lucasie przechodziły mnie ciarki. Wysoki, szczupły, ale dzięki wielu latom w dżungli nieźle umięśniony mężczyzna, o ciemnych włosach... Mógłby mi się podobać, gdyby nie jego oczy. Najbardziej zielone, niesamowite oczy, w jakie kiedykolwiek patrzyłam. To one były powodem mojego przerażenia. Było w nich szaleństwo, upór, okrucieństwo. Czasami wydawało mi się, że widzę w nich również jakieś pozostałości człowieczeństwa, może nawet uczuć... ale to trwało tylko do momentu, kiedy Lucas przypominał sobie o swoim ojcu. Wtedy szaleństwo powracało, a on stawał się nieobliczalny. Był jednocześnie geniuszem, a to powodowało, że robił się jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczny.

Nie rozumiałam co działo się w jego głowie, jego stosunku do mnie. Coś podchodziło mi do gardła, kiedy nazywał mnie siostrą, cała sztywniałam, kiedy mnie dotykał. Policzek palił mnie żywym ogniem na długo po tym, jak mnie pocałował w obozie Szóstkowych.

A teraz jeden z żołnierzy Feniksa eskortował mnie do baru Boyleya, bo tak sobie zażyczył Lucas. Nie miałam pojęcia, czego ode mnie chciał, ani czego się po nim spodziewać. Nie wiedziałam, czy dam radę utrzymać fasadę beztroski i sarkazmu, jeśli znowu spróbuje mnie dotknąć. Chociaż na razie jakoś się trzymałam, to im bliżej baru byliśmy, tym bardziej waliło mi serce.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech i nakazałam sobie spokój. _Dasz sobie radę, Skye, tak jak zawsze_. Będziemy w pełnym ludzi barze, co może mi tam zrobić? Nawet, jeśli uprze się co do tych swoich chorych gestów, jakoś to zniosę.

Odzyskawszy w miarę równowagę weszłam do baru. Schodząc w dół po schodach rozejrzałam się ostrożnie, oceniając sytuację. Lucas siedział przy stoliku koło baru, a nad nim stał Josh z butelką. Widząc go poczułam się pewniejsza.

- Chciałeś mnie widzieć – powiedziałam prawie wesoło będąc kilka kroków od jego stolika. A przynajmniej udało mi się sprawić, żeby głos mi nie zadrżał.

- Ach, moja piękna siostra przybyła – przywitał mnie Lucas podchodząc niebezpiecznie blisko, żeby odsunąć mi krzesło. – Dołącz do mnie.

Usiadłam odwracając głowę, żeby nie widzieć jego uśmiechu. Patrzył na mnie w taki sposób... że byłam całkiem pewna, że uczucia, jakie do mnie żywił, jeśli jakiekolwiek, na pewno nie miały siostrzanej natury. Aż ściskało mnie przez to w dołku.

Tymczasem Lucas położył dłoń na ramieniu Josha.

Spojrzałam na niego usiłując mu przekazać, żeby lepiej trzymał się od tego z daleka.

- Mógłbyś? – Zapytał sugestywnym głosem Lucas. – Troje to już tłum.

Widziałam jak Josh spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, ale na szczęście odszedł bez protestów.

- Cześć – moją uwagę zwróciło wypowiedziane przez Lucasa słowo. Utkwiłam w nim wzrok. Uśmiechał się szeroko. Jakby prąd przeszedł przeze mnie. Jego uśmiech był hipnotyzujący, ale wiedziałam, że jego wesołość była spowodowana możliwością dręczenia mnie.

- Poprosiłem, abyś tu przyszła – zaczął, podciągając rękaw swojej koszulki i opierając łokcie na stole. – bo ciekawi mnie pewna sprawa.

- Nasz ojciec – kontynuował, a ja spuściłam oczy, żeby nie zobaczył, jaka wściekłość mnie ogarnęła, kiedy mówił coś takiego. – Co powiedział, kiedy przekonał się, że to ty szpiegowałaś dla Miry, w zamian za życie twojej matki?

Podniosłam na niego wzrok.

- Wybaczył ci?

- Nie, żeby była to twoja sprawa – zaczęłam, nie chcąc tak naprawdę dzielić się z nim takimi informacjami, ale jednocześnie wiedząc, że może mi się to potem przydać. Trzy lata szpiegowania, a także niezliczone partie szachów rozegrane z Taylorem, nauczyły mnie, że bez względu na okoliczności musiałam robić wszystko, żeby przewidzieć parę następnych ruchów mojego wroga. Lucas był geniuszem i wiedziałam, że nie będzie to łatwe, ale musiałam wykorzystać, co tylko mogłam dla własnej korzyści. – ale nie odezwał się do mnie słowem, od tamtego czasu.

- Mogę sobie wyobrazić, jak bardzo musiało cię to zranić – powiedział Lucas, współczującym tonem. Chociaż nie usłyszałam w jego głosie sarkazmu, wiedziałam, że tak naprawdę nic go to nie obchodzi. Drań nic tak naprawdę o mnie nie wiedział i wolałabym, żeby nie udawał, że jest inaczej. Ale nie mogłam mu tego powiedzieć.

- Po prostu potrzebuje więcej czasu – powiedziałam, mając nadzieję, że to prawda. Chociaż wiem, że nie mogłam postąpić inaczej, chociaż zrobiłam to wszystko, żeby uratować mamę, i tak nie mogłam nie mieć poczucia, że zawiodłam Taylora. Naprawdę miałam nadzieję, że kiedyś będzie w stanie mi wybaczyć. – Wcześniej czy później, jestem pewna, że porozmawiamy…

- Nie byłbym taki pewien – powiedział Lucas, a na jego twarzy zagościł cień uśmiechu. Znowu poczułam złość. Ale on mówił dalej.

- Przez całe życie czekałem, aby mi wybaczył.

- Wybaczył co? – Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, żeby nie zapytać. Zawsze wpadał w złość, kiedy pytało się go o przeszłość, ale tym razem odpowiedział spokojnie.

- To, że się urodziłem – powiedział, a w jego oczach błysnęło coś, co mogłabym przysiąc, wyglądało jak autentyczny ból, jakby wciąż naprawdę mu zależało na akceptacji ojca, nawet mimo całej skierowanej w niego nienawiści. Poruszyło mnie to bardziej niż bym chciała. Uspokój się Skye, nakazałam sobie. On wciąż jest tym psychopatą, przez którego zginęło dwudziestu sześciu ludzi, który groził, że zrzuci twoją matkę z wysokości dwudziestu metrów. Współczucie dla niego w niczym ci nie pomoże. – Ten niewybaczalny akt urodzenia.

Pociągnął łyk z kubka, a kiedy go odstawił na jego twarzy powrócił uśmiech. Patrzył przez chwilę, nagle poważniejąc. Potem przysunął się bliżej i wyciągnął do mnie rękę. Cała zesztywniałam, jeszcze zanim mnie dotknął. W jego oczach znów zauważyłam ten wyraz… Nie mogłam go rozszyfrować, ale mnie przerażał. Jakby wwiercał mi się w duszę, jakby oglądał mnie od środka, jakby chciał…

Jego dłoń zatrzymała się milimetry od mojego policzka, a w miejscu gdzie pogładził mnie kciukiem poczułam gorąco. Serce zaczęło mi walić, a oddech przyspieszył, ale starałam się to opanować. Odsunęłam się nieznacznie.

- Proszę, nie rób tego – powiedziałam, nienawidząc się za to, że nie potrafiłam się powstrzymać. Za to, że poczułam w brzuchu dziwne łaskotanie. Łaskotanie, które tylko się wzmogło, kiedy znowu się odezwał.

- Jesteś taka piękna – powiedział, a jego głos wibrował mi w głowie. Odepchnęłam jego rękę, walcząc z paniką, ale wtedy on chwycił moją dłoń. Spróbowałam się wyrwać, ale chwycił mocniej.

- Puść mnie. – Szarpnęłam ponownie, a uścisk stał się prawie bolesny – Przestań.

Zanim zdążył coś mi na to odpowiedzieć zobaczyłam jak podchodzi do nas Josh.

- Przepraszam – powiedział drwiąco, klepiąc Lucasa w ramię, po czym niespodziewanie przyłożył mu tacą. Zerwałam się przerażona z miejsca, cofając w tył, podczas gdy Josh rzucił się na Lucasa. W pierwszym momencie, kiedy już dotarło do mnie co się dzieje, poczułam pewną satysfakcję i ciepło, na myśl o tym, co Josh właśnie dla mnie zrobił. Ale prawie natychmiast w mózgu pojawiło się inne uczucie. TY IDIOTO! Pomyślałam, jak mogłeś być taki głupi, żeby rzucić się na Lucasa, większego od siebie i otoczonego wojskiem, które było na jego rozkazy! Co prawda z okładaniem Lucasa szło mu całkiem nieźle, ale kiedy tylko włączyli się żołnierze, sytuacja odwróciła się diametralnie. Dwóch żołnierzy odciągnęło go prawie natychmiast, unieruchamiając między sobą. Lucas podniósł się i otarł rozbitą wargę.

- Przytrzymajcie go – powiedział spokojnie, ale czułam, że był wściekły. Z przerażeniem przenosiłam wzrok z niego na Josha. Lucas zaczął się do niego zbliżać.

- Nie – powiedziałam, kiedy się zamierzył. Miałam nadzieję, przez sekundę łudziłam się, że jakiekolwiek żywi do mnie chore uczucia, pozwolą mi go one teraz powstrzymać. - Nie! Nie! Lucas, nie!

Krzyczałam, ale nawet na mnie nie spojrzał. Wydawał się w ogóle mnie nie słyszeć. Uderzył Josha, po czym zamachnął się znowu. Odwróciłam się i wybiegłam, najszybciej jak mogłam. Na szczęście nikt mnie nie powstrzymał. Wszyscy zajęci byli przyglądaniem się bójce.

Pobiegłam sprintem w kierunku przychodni. Nogi poniosły mnie tam bez świadomej decyzji. Byłam tak spanikowana, że nie wiedziałam, co robić, nie zastanowiłam się nad tym. Nie pomyślałam nad tym jakie będą konsekwencje, wiedziałam tylko, że jedyną osobą, jaka była powstrzymać Lucasa, a przynajmniej teraz, kiedy nie było tu Taylora, był ojciec Josha, pan Shannon. Wiedziałam, że o tej porze mieli zorganizowane spotkanie ruchu oporu w przychodni, na którym na pewno go zastanę. I tak jak się spodziewałam, zastałam ich za jednym ze stołów laboratoryjnych skupionych wokół pana Shannona, omawiających strategię.

- Panie Shannon – zawołałam ledwie tam wbiegłszy, usiłując uformować słowa pomiędzy urywanym oddechem. – Chodzi o Josha…

Gdy tylko to powiedziałam, pan Shannon wybiegł Nie mogłam zrobić nic więcej, a wyczerpanie po długim i szybkim biegu wreszcie dało o sobie znać. Oparłam ręce o uda i pochyliłam głowę usiłując zebrać oddech. Musiałam tam wrócić, musiałam dowiedzieć się, czy Joshowi nic nie jest. Usłyszałam kroki i uniosłam głowę, żeby zobaczyć jak podchodzi do mnie mama Josha. Reszta również się zbliżyła.

- Skye, co się stało? – Spytała, w jej głosie pobrzmiewało silne zaniepokojenie. – Nic ci nie jest? Co się stało z Joshem? Oddychaj – dodała, kiedy zobaczyła, że usiłuję coś powiedzieć ale nie mogę nabrać powietrza. Moment później uspokoiłam się na tyle, żeby móc się odezwać.

- Josh rzucił się na Lucasa, w mojej obronie – powiedziałam, ledwo powstrzymując się od płaczu. Spojrzałam żałośnie na panią Shannon. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że jakkolwiek mogła nie mieć mi za złe szpiegowania dla Szóstkowych, to faktu, że naraziłam jej syna, a teraz także i męża, nigdy mi nie wybaczy. – Ale żołnierze go odciągnęli i Lucas zaczął go bić.

Nabrałam ponownie powietrza. – Przepraszam, to moja wina.

- Uspokój się Skye. Nie opowiadaj głupstw. Nie mamy teraz czasu, muszę się dowiedzieć, co z nimi.

Pokiwałam głową. Uspokoiłam się na tyle, że mogłam iść. Pani Shannon wybiegła, a ja za nią. Skierowaliśmy się do baru, ale tam nie dotarliśmy. Po drodze zobaczyliśmy żołnierzy Feniksa prowadzących, obydwóch nieźle obitych, w stronę budynku służącego za więzienie. Pani Shannon pobiegła w ich stronę.

- Dokąd ich zabieracie? – Spytała głośno jednego z żołnierzy, a ten kazał jej odejść zamiast odpowiedzieć. Kawałek za nimi zobaczyłam idącego Lucasa. Z daleka trudno było rozpoznać jaki ma wyraz twarzy, ale wydawało mi się, że trochę już chyba ochłonął. Nie poszedł jednak za nimi. Skręcił w stronę budynku, w którym wcześniej rezydował Taylor. Prawie roześmiałam się w duchu. Jak łatwo było zapomnieć. Wciąż rezydował tam Taylor, tylko nie ten, którego szanowałam i kochałam jak ojca. Najwyraźniej chciał się doprowadzić do porządku zanim zabierze się do Shannonów.

Poczułam narastającą panikę. Co ja narobiłam? Po co zawołałam ojca Josha? Teraz obaj mieli przechlapane, w dodatku dzięki mnie Lucas odkrył, kto pomagał Taylorowi. Niechcąco znowu mu się przysłużyłam. Jakiś cichy głosik na skraju mojej świadomości podpowiadał mi, że może mi się to później przydać, ale panika i strach o Josha, a także poczucie winy z powodu pana Shannona szybko go zagłuszyło. Czemu on to zrobił? Czemu musiał być rycerski? Poradziłabym sobie sama. A tak sprowadził na siebie gniew Lucasa. On go zabije, zdałam sobie sprawę. Josh uderzył go publicznie. Lucas na pewno go za to zabije. Będzie chciał dać przykład, jak kończą ci, którzy odważą się z nim zadrzeć. O mój Boże, on go zabije, a będzie to moja wina. Zabije też jego ojca, byłam tego tak samo pewna. Był prawą rękę Taylora, pokrzyżował mu wiele planów. Ale on był dorosły, liczył się z tym… miał większe szanse rzucając się do walki z Lucasem i żołnierzami. Josh był tylko dzieciakiem. Nie miał jeszcze pojęcia o prawdziwym życiu, nawet mimo tej całej sprawy z Szóstkowymi i Karą. Musiałam coś zrobić, jakoś im pomóc. Musiałam przekonać jakoś Lucasa, żeby ich puścił. Żeby puścił Josha. Wiedziałam, że co do pana Shannona nic nie mogłam poradzić, ale Josh? Nie był nikim ważnym dla Lucasa, nikim istotnym. Wkurzył go, to prawda, ale może uda mi się go przekonać… Zrobię wszystko, żeby go z tego wyciągnąć. W końcu to moja wina, że się w to wpakował. Wyprostowałam się i wzięłam głęboki wdech. Na samą myśl, że będę musiała do niego pójść i znowu z nim rozmawiać, w dodatku sam na sam, ogarniało mnie przerażenie. Ale nie mogłam sobie na nie teraz pozwolić. Musiałam wymyślić coś, co pozwoli mi przekonać Lucasa. Ruszyłam pewnym, szybkim krokiem, w kierunku domu zajmowanego przez Lucasa. Usiłowałam zmusić się do myślenia, ale im bliżej byłam tym bardziej powracało do mnie wrażenie, jakiego doznałam, kiedy Lucas mnie dotykał. Wspięłam się na schody i stanęłam przed strażą, odgradzającą mnie od Lucasa.

- Nie wolno tu wchodzić – oznajmił jeden z nich, wyciągając w moją stronę otwartą dłoń.

- Nikt nie ma teraz przeszkadzać doktorowi Lucasowi – powiedział drugi.

- Powiedzcie mu, że przyszła Skye. Będzie chciał mnie widzieć.

Spojrzeli na mnie podejrzliwie, a jeden z nich, ten sam, który sprowadzał mnie tu wcześniej spojrzał podejrzliwie.

- Nie wzywał cię.

- Jeśli mu nie powiesz, że tu byłam, a okaże się, że chciałby mnie widzieć, wścieknie się – powiedziałam, podnosząc głos. Musiałam się z nim zobaczyć. Nawet jeśli miałabym się tam włamać.

Spotkałam się ze sceptycznym spojrzeniem dwóch par oczu, ale w końcu jeden z nich wycofał się i zniknął w środku. Wrócił po chwili, kiwając głową.

- Możesz wejść.

Poczułam ulgę, a jednocześnie jakaś gula podeszła mi do gardła, kiedy mijałam ich na schodach. Z duszą na ramieniu weszłam do środka.

Lucas stał oparty o krawędź szklanego stolika osadzonego na czaszce dinozaura, za którym tyle razy widziałam jego ojca. W jednej ręce miał woreczek z lodem, który przykładał teraz do tyłu głowy. Kiedy spojrzałam mu w twarz zauważyłam, że musiał się umyć, bo mimo rozcięcia na wardze nie widziałam krwi.

Gdy zamknęłam za sobą drzwi utkwił we mnie wzrok. W pierwszym momencie miał nieprzenikniony wyraz twarzy, ale zaraz potem się uśmiechnął. Zrobiłam niepewnie kilka kroków w jego kierunku.

Popatrzyłam na niego, zupełnie nie wiedząc jak zacząć, jak go przekonać. Nie miałam tak naprawdę nic, co mogłam mu oferować w zamian za puszczenie Josha wolno, a wiedziałam, że nie zrobi tego ot tak, z dobroci serca.

Nie mogąc wytrzymać jego spojrzenia dłużej, spuściłam wzrok, a wtedy się odezwał co spowodowało, że znowu go podniosłam.

- Powinienem ci podziękować, Bucket. Gdyby nie głupia chęć wykazania się przez twojego chłopaka, nigdy nie odkryłbym, kim jest szpieg.

Skrzywiłam się, kiedy powiedział to słowo. Jednocześnie szybko zaprzeczyłam.

- Josh nie jest moim chłopakiem.

- Nie? – Spytał Lucas, opuszczając rękę z lodem i odkładając go na stół. Znowu się uśmiechnął, a mi przewróciło się coś w brzuchu. – Stanowczo za bardzo chciał cię chronić, jak na przyjaciela, siostrzyczko.

Mówiąc to wstał i zbliżył się do mnie, a ja ledwo powstrzymałam się, żeby nie zacząć się cofać.

- Zresztą zupełnie niepotrzebnie, moja droga siostro – ręką sięgnął do kosmyka włosów, który zasunął mi za ucho. Powstrzymałam silny odruch ucieczki. Zrobiło mi się gorąco, kiedy stał tak blisko, czułam jego zapach. Pachniał alkoholem z baru i potem, ale także miał ten swój charakterystyczny zapach, który zdążyłam poznać przy tych krótkich okazjach. – Nigdy nie zrobiłbym ci krzywdy.

Wyszeptał to zbliżając się jeszcze bardziej, tak, że nasze czoła prawie się stykały. Czułam na twarzy jego oddech. Nie mogąc wytrzymać jego spojrzenia spuściłam wzrok. Położył mi dłonie na ramionach, tak blisko szyi, że kciukami dosięgał mojego podbródka. Uniosłam spojrzenie przestraszona, napotykając jego intensywny wzrok po raz kolejny. Poczułam, że zarówno oddech jak i bicie serca mi przyspiesza. Złapałam się na tym, że w brzuchu poczułam stado motyli. Ogarnęła mnie panika.

- Nie możesz zrobić mu krzywdy! – Powiedziałam, usiłując powrócić do zadania, jakie mnie tu przyprowadziło. – Nie możesz go zabić!

To co powiedziałam musiało zaskoczyć Lucasa, bo nieznacznie się odsunął. Wciąż mnie trzymał, ale zmarszczył brwi, po czym się uśmiechnął. Na chwilę z jego oczu zniknął ten niepokojący, zamglony wyraz.

- Twój chłopak rzucił się na mnie. Musi ponieść konsekwencje. Musi zostać przykładem dla innych, siostrzyczko.

- Nie! – Wyrwało mi się, zanim zdążyłam się powstrzymać. – To nie jest mój chłopak.

Nie wiem dlaczego, ale czułam, że muszę mu o tym przypominać.

- To tylko dzieciak. Chciał mnie chronić, nie wiedział, w co się pakuje – usiłowałam przemówić mu do rozumu, ale wiedziałam, że logiczne argumenty nie podziałają, a już tym bardziej nadzieja, że obudzą się w nim jakieś ludzkie uczucia. Musiałam jednak spróbować.

- Lucas, proszę cię. Puść go.

- To wzruszające, siostrzyczko, jak go bronisz. Ale dlaczego miałbym to robić? Co na tym zyskam?

- Nie zyskasz nic również, jeśli go zabijesz. Może i wzbudzisz w ludziach strach, ale pomyśl – przyszło mi coś do głowy. – Jeśli posuniesz się aż do tego, żeby zabić takiego dzieciaka jak on, ludzie mogą pomyśleć, że bałeś się go bardziej niż w rzeczywistości, że był o wiele większym zagrożeniem…

Lucas przyglądał mi się chwilę, jakby rozważał moje słowa. Jednocześnie masował kciukami moją szyję. Czułam jak zapiera mi dech w piersiach, ale wiedziałam, że nie mogę się mu wyrwać, nie dopóki, nie byłam pewna, że Josh będzie bezpieczny. Zamiast tego więc uniosłam ręce i chwyciłam go za ramiona.

- Proszę cię, Lucas. – Słowa z ledwością przechodziły mi przez gardło.

Znowu się do mnie przysunął, a ja prawie się zachłysnęłam, kiedy wyszeptał mi prosto do ucha.

- Przykro mi droga siostro, ale nie mam w zwyczaju zmieniać zdania. A chłopak może mi się przydać przy przesłuchiwaniu ojca. Musisz zdawać sobie sprawę, że będzie o wiele bardziej rozmowny, kiedy usłyszy wrzaski swojego syna.

Zatrzęsłam się z obrzydzenia i strachu, że Lucas spełni swoje groźby. Nie mogłam na to pozwolić, musiałam coś zrobić, ale nie wiedziałam, co…

- Na pewno mogę zrobić coś, co sprawi, że zmienisz zdanie – powiedziałam w desperacji.

Jego oddech wciąż czułam na swoim uchu. Połaskotał mnie, kiedy się zaśmiał.

- Ach tak, Bucket? Co by to miało być?

Odsunął się lekko, żeby znowu na mnie spojrzeć. Jego oczy się błyszczały jeszcze mocniej niż wcześniej. Nie potrafiłam opanować drżenia, a jednoczenie nie udawało mi się zebrać myśli.

- Nie wiem – powiedziałam w końcu. – To ty jesteś geniuszem, jestem pewna, że coś wymyślisz.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Pochlebstwo otworzy ci każde drzwi, co siostrzyczko? Jak wiele jesteś w stanie zrobić dla swojego chłopaka?

- Zrobię wszystko – powiedziałam tak cicho, że nie byłam pewna, że mnie usłyszy.

Uśmiech powoli zniknął z jego twarzy, a zastąpiło go coś innego, coś co mnie przeraziło. Nie zdążyłam się jednak temu przyjrzeć, bo niespodziewanie przyciągnął mnie bliżej, tak blisko, że jego usta znalazły się na moich. Zanim zdążyłam zrozumieć, co się dzieje całował mnie, z dzikością i głodem, głęboko i gwałtownie. Zesztywniałam, ale ostatkiem siły woli udało mi się powstrzymać przed próbą wyrwania się mu i ucieczki, albo przyłożenia mu pięścią. Prawdę mówiąc to pierwsze pragnienie było silniejsze, ale wiedziałam, że nie mogłam zrobić nic z tych rzeczy. Musiałam nie tylko pozwolić mu na to co robił, ale jak uzmysłowiłam sobie z przerażeniem, wziąć w tym aktywny udział.

Kiedy pozwalałam się całować, wciąż jeszcze biernie, on przesunął jedną dłoń na tył mojej szyi, uniemożliwiając mi odsunięcie się, gdybym próbowała, natomiast drugą opuścił niżej i objął mnie w talii, kładąc na plecach, po czym przesuwając niżej, przyciągając bliżej do siebie. Byłam teraz przyciśnięta do niego całym ciałem, a we wszystkich miejscach, w których mnie dotykał, gdzie się stykaliśmy, czułam jak płonę.

Atakował moje usta, liżąc moje wargi i domagając się wpuszczenia. Uchyliłam wargi nie mogąc złapać oddechu, co natychmiast wykorzystał wsadzając mi do ust język. Kontynuował swoje starania, a ja w końcu zaczęłam na nie odpowiadać. Kiedy nasze języki się połączyły poczułam jak przebiegł mnie dreszcz, który zatrzymał się w podbrzuszu i wydawał się nie mieć końca. Bezwiednie objęłam Lucasa ramionami, jedną ręką gładząc blizny pozostałe po spotkaniu z nikoraptorem, drugą wsuwając między włosy. Z zaskoczeniem zauważyłam, że mimo tak długiego przebywania samotnie w dżungli zdecydowanie wiedział co robi

z językiem. Jego zarost drapał mnie z początku, ale szybko o tym zapomniałam. Smakował zupełnie inaczej niż się spodziewałam, tak intensywnie i metalicznie, najpewniej przez rozciętą wargę. Zresztą wszystko, co robił było inne niż się spodziewałam. Inne niż cokolwiek zdarzyło mi się doświadczyć wcześniej. Pocałunek z Joshem był nie do porównania, niewinny, delikatny, słodki. Brakowało mu tej pasji i doświadczenia, które miał Lucas, ale również nie powodował, że prawie nie mogłam oddychać ze strachu. Bo to co robiliśmy teraz z Lucasem oznaczało, że jakiekolwiek uczucia do mnie żywił, na pewno, nie były siostrzane.

Świadomość, do czego to prowadziło przerażała mnie, ale wiedziałam, że nie mogłam się wycofać. Nie mogłam pozwolić, żeby coś się stało Joshowi, a poza tym nawet gdybym chciała to przerwać Lucas pewnie by mi nie pozwolił. Nie miałby żadnego problemu, żeby mnie do tego zmusić siłą, a nie jestem pewna, czy gdybym próbowała się wyrwać, nie wściekłby się i nie zrobił mi większej krzywdy.

Poza tym, mignęło mi gdzieś na skraju świadomości, jeśli będzie tak jak teraz, może nie będzie to aż takie nieprzyjemne…

Nagle Lucas odsunął się i wypuścił mnie z objęć, jedną ręką kładąc mi w talii, drugą chwytając mnie pod brodę.

- Bucket – powiedział niskim głosem, który zawibrował mi w uszach. – Jesteś pewna, że chcesz to zrobić?

Nabrałam powietrza. Naprawdę dawał mi wybór? Mogłam się wycofać? Wiedziałam jednak, że tego nie zrobię. Nie będąc pewna, czy uda mi się odpowiedzieć w zrozumiały sposób, skinęłam tylko delikatnie głową.

Pogłaskał mnie po policzku i zadrżałam jeszcze bardziej niż wtedy, gdy mnie całował.

- Nie musisz się mnie bać – powiedział cicho. – Nie zrobię ci krzywdy.

- Nie… nie boję się – udało mi się wyszeptać, ale nie zdołałam oszukać nawet siebie.

Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. – Chodź, Bucket.

Popchnął mnie delikatnie, po czym wyminął i pociągnął za sobą, trzymając za rękę. Na uginających się nogach dotarłam do sąsiedniego pokoju, w którym jak się okazało urządził sobie tymczasową sypialnię. Pod ścianą rozstawiona była niska, drewniana prycza, zaścielona pościelą. Serce podeszło mi do gardła, kiedy ją zobaczyłam, a prawie podskoczyłam, kiedy usłyszałam przekręcany w zamku klucz.

Odwróciłam się w jego stronę i zobaczyłam jak ściąga buty. Drżącymi rękami zrobiłam to samo. Zaraz potem znowu znalazł się przy mnie. Chwycił za poły niebieskiej koszuli, którą miałam na sobie i pociągnął w dół, uwalniając mnie od niej, zostawiając w samej bokserce. Była już noc, a budynek nie był normalnie przeznaczony do mieszkania, zrobiło mi się więc zimno. Ale zdecydowałam już, że to zrobię, więc mimo pojawienia się gęsiej skórki, zanim Lucas zdążył to zrobić, ściągnęłam przez głowę bluzkę pozostając w samym staniku.

Lucas miał właśnie zrobić to samo, ale zamarł, wpatrując się w mój biust, ukryty wciąż jeszcze pod stanikiem.

- Jesteś taka piękna, siostrzyczko.

Skrzywiłam się.

- Jeśli upierasz się, żeby mnie tak nazywać – powiedziałam zanim zdążyłam się zastanowić, odzyskując głos dzięki temu, że przez chwilę mnie nie dotykał. – to mnie nie dotykaj, to chore.

Zaśmiał się krótko.

- Wolę drugą opcję, Bucket – powiedział ściągając błyskawicznie bluzę i zbliżając się do mnie. Zanim zdążyłam zareagować znowu mnie całował. Nie mniej intensywnie, ale nie tak gwałtownie. Jednocześnie gładził mnie po plecach przesuwając dużymi dłońmi po nagiej tym razem skórze, powodując, że łaskotanie w brzuchu powróciło z pełną mocą. Nie rozumiałam jak mogłam tak na niego reagować, jednocześnie bojąc się co mi zrobi i nie chcąc, żeby przestawał. Miałam poczucie winy, bo wiedziałam, że nie powinno mi się to podobać, że powinnam jedynie go nienawidzić i czuć obrzydzenie, ale najwyraźniej moje ciało miało inne plany. Poczułam się zdradzona przez samą siebie, ale coraz trudniej było mi skupić na tym myśli, pamiętać o tym.

Tymczasem Lucas przeniósł swoje usta na moją szyję, liżąc i ssąc, powodując, że z moich ust wydobył się jęk zanim zdążyłam się powstrzymać. Usłyszałam jak zachichotał mi prosto do ucha, po czym złapał zębami za płatek ucha, a mi oddech przyspieszył jeszcze bardziej, chociaż nie sądziłam, że było to jeszcze możliwe. Odchylił mi głowę i kontynuował swoje zabiegi przy mojej szyi. Oparłam ręce o jego pierś, czując pod palcami jego wysportowane, umięśnione ciało, bezwiednie zaczęłam przesuwać po nim rękami, wyczuwając wiele blizn. Lucas sięgnął do zapięcia mojego stanika i już po chwili rzucił go na ziemię. Jednocześnie popchnął mnie w kierunku łóżka, na które opadłam, a on za mną. Przesunął się jeszcze niżej językiem wytyczając szlak prowadzący do moich piersi, aż w końcu zatrzymał się przy jednej, liżąc, ssąc i przygryzając, tak, że myślałam, że tego nie wytrzymam. Druga pierś nie została zapomniana, pieścił ją ręką. Wsunęłam mu obie ręce we włosy, jednocześnie usiłując być cicho, co mi jednak zupełnie nie wychodziło.

W pewnym momencie Lucas zamarł i prawie natychmiast podniósł się tak, że patrzył mi w twarz.

- Nie rób tego, Bucket, nie powstrzymuj się – powiedział z półuśmiechem, który przyprawił mnie o kolejne dreszcze. – Chcę cię słyszeć.

Nie byłam w stanie mu odpowiedzieć. Pocałowałam go więc przyciągając bliżej do siebie. Całując mnie głęboko sięgnął rękami do moich spodni. Rozpiął je i zaczął zsuwać razem z majtkami, a ja zamarłam. Panika wróciła.

Oderwał sie ode mnie i ściągnął mi spodnie patrząc mi w twarz. Poczułam jak twarz oblewa mi się czerwienią.

- No, Bucket, nie sądziłem, że jesteś taka nieśmiała – powiedział tym swoim niskim głosem. – Nie masz powodów, możesz mi wierzyć.

- Ja… – zająknęłam się. – Nigdy nie …

Nie wiem dlaczego nagle uznałam, że powinnam się tym z nim podzielić. Może przeszło mi przez myśl, że jeśli dowie się, że jestem dziewicą straci zainteresowanie. Z pewnością znowu ogarnęła mnie ochota ucieczki, ale z drugiej strony nie mogłam go zniechęcić.

Lucas spojrzał na mnie dziwnie. Nie byłam w stanie skończyć zdania.

- Nie przespałaś się więc z tym dzieciakiem gliniarza?

Pokręciłam głową, nie będąc nawet w stanie zaprotestować.

- Ani nikim innym – powiedział to bardziej jak stwierdzenie. Wciąż się we mnie wpatrywał. Zbliżył się do mnie, tak, że nasze twarze dzieliło parę centymetrów.

- Dobrze – wyszeptał. – Jesteś moja.

Znowu zaczął mnie całować, a jego ręce zaczęły wędrować po moim ciele. W pewnym momencie udało mu się pozbyć także swoich spodni. Nagle wsunął jedną z rąk między moje nogi, jednocześnie odrywając się od pocałunku. Popatrzył mi w oczy, a kiedy usiłowałam odwrócić wzrok, chwycił mnie pod brodę drugą ręką i zmusił, żebym na niego spojrzała. Wtedy wsunął we mnie palec, potem drugi. Bezwiednie uniosłam biodra, żeby się z nim spotkać, a po jego twarzy przemknął cień uśmiechu, który szybko jednak zastąpił nie do końca przytomny wyraz. Zabrał rękę i zanim zdążyłam jęknąć z rozczarowania wszedł we mnie.

- Lucas! – Prawie krzyknęłam, kiedy poczułam jak oczy zachodzą mi łzami. Zabolało, ale już po chwili zaczęłam się przyzwyczajać do dziwnego uczucia wypełnienia. A potem on zaczął się poruszać. Cały czas na mnie patrzył, a ze mną działo się coś, czego nie potrafiłam opisać słowami. Uczucie to wzmagało się, aż myślałam, że eksploduję, aż całym moim ciałem wstrząsnęły dreszcze. W pewnym momencie Lucas przestał się poruszać. Leżał na mnie jeszcze przez chwilę, z głową przy moim uchu. Powoli dochodziłam do siebie, nie mogąc uspokoić oddechu. Po kilku minutach Lucas podniósł się lekko, spojrzał na mnie i się uśmiechnął. Poczułam jak policzki zachodzą mi czerwienią. Lucas wysunął się ze mnie i przetoczył na bok, siadając na pryczy. Obrócił się do mnie i pochylił, sięgając ręką do mojej twarzy.

- No Bucket, chyba czas uwolnić twojego chłopaka – powiedział, gładząc mnie po policzku. Usiadłam gwałtownie. Lucas się roześmiał, kiedy ukryłam twarz w dłoniach, po czym przeczesałam włosy. Boże, Josh. Myśl o nim mnie otrzeźwiła. Nagle przypomniałam sobie, dlaczego to robiłam. Chociaż poczułam się szczęśliwa na myśl, że nic mu nie będzie, że udało mi się go ochronić, to w umyśle moim pojawiła się też myśl, która mnie zmroziła. Taylor. O mój Boże, co będzie jak się o tym dowie? Co sobie o mnie pomyśli?

- Ubieraj się, Bucket – usłyszałam i poczułam dotyk na ramieniu. Spojrzałam w bok. Lucas trzymał moje spodnie. Chwyciłam je i wygrzebałam z nich bieliznę. Ubierając się starałam wziąć się w garść. Zrobiłam, co musiałam. A to jeszcze nie koniec, nie mogę się teraz nad sobą użalać. Lucas wypuści Josha, ale zostanie jeszcze jego ojciec. Jestem pewna, że doktor Shannon tego tak nie zostawi. Może będzie trzeba jej pomóc uwolnić męża.

Wciągnęłam spodnie i zapinając je rozejrzałam się w poszukiwaniu stanika. Leżał pod drzwiami, metr od bokserki. Nie zwracając uwagi na Lucasa pozbierałam części mojej garderoby i jak najszybciej mogłam się ubrałam. Teraz, kiedy już nic mnie nie rozpraszało, znowu zrobiło mi się zimno. W pobliżu łóżka znalazłam moją koszulę z długim rękawem.

- Muszę skorzystać z łazienki – oznajmiłam wciągając ją na siebie Lucasowi, który był już w pełni ubrany.

- Wiesz, gdzie jest. Poczekam na ciebie.

Wyszłam z pomieszczenia i skierowałam do łazienki. Tam spojrzałam w lustro. Wciąż jeszcze miałam zaróżowione policzki, a włosy w totalnym nieładzie. Odkręciłam zimną wodę i poczekałam chwilę, aż poleciała lodowata. Ochlapałam twarz, biorąc kilka głębokich, uspokajających oddechów. W środku wciąż targały mną emocje, ale na zewnątrz musiałam być spokojna. Mimo lat praktyki jako szpieg, tym razem trudniej było mi się uspokoić. W końcu jednak, kiedy już doprowadziłam włosy do porządku, udało mi się względnie opanować.

Lucas zaprowadził mnie prosto do budynku, w którym trzymali Josha i jego ojca. Po drodze zauważyłam, że wziął ze sobą urządzenie, coś w rodzaju paralizatora, ale starałam się z całych sił nie myśleć, co ma zamiar z nim zrobić.

Stanęłam przy drzwiach, podczas gdy Lucas z jednym z żołnierzy wszedł do środka.

- Chcesz najpierw usłyszeć dobrą, czy złą wiadomość? – Usłyszałam głos Lucasa.

- Zaskocz mnie – odpowiedział ojciec Josha.

- Josh jest wolny – oznajmił Lucas, a ja poczułam ogromną ulgę. Ale wtedy usłyszałam Josha.

- Nie, zostaję z nim.

Co ty wyrabiasz? Pomyślałam. Możesz zepsuć wszystko, co udało mi się osiągnąć!

- Chciałem cię zabić, wierz mi – powiedział Lucas, a ja wiedziałam, że chce, żebym się pokazała, kiedy kontynuował, kładąc nacisk na niektóre słowa. – Ale zostałem _przekonany_, żeby tego nie robić.

Zbliżyłam się do drzwi i spojrzałam na obecnych zakładając ręce na piersiach. Josh, nie rób głupstw, nakazywałam mu w myślach, patrząc na niego intensywnie. Lucas musiał dać jakiś znak, bo dwóch żołnierzy chwyciło Josha i praktycznie wywlokło z pomieszczenia, protestującego i wyrywającego się. Za drzwiami puścili go, po czym zniknęli w środku, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

- Och, Josh – chwyciłam go za ramiona, pomagając utrzymać równowagę. Przyjrzałam się mu, cały był w siniakach i rozcięciach. – Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Poradziłabym sobie.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź objęłam go delikatnie, uważając na obite żebra. – Tak się cieszę, że nic ci nie jest.

- Nie mogłem patrzeć jak ten chory drań cię dotykał – zaprotestował.

- To było niesamowicie głupie – powiedziałam, odsuwając się, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Dotknęłam dłonią jego policzka, a on się skrzywił, kiedy natrafiłam na siniaka. – Ale dziękuję. I przepraszam, nie powinnam była mieszać w to twojego ojca… ale on by cię zabił!

- To nie twoja wina. Ja… byłem pewien, że mnie zabije, jak ci się udało go przekonać?

Obawiałam się tego pytania, a teraz, kiedy wreszcie padło, z ledwością udało mi się powstrzymać czerwień wypływającą na policzki.

- Josh… Lucas, on… ma do mnie słabość. Uważa, że jestem jego rodziną… tak jakby. No wiesz, w chory, pokręcony sposób, ale jednak. Więc poszłam do niego i przekonałam go, że powinien zrobić to dla siostry… że zabicie ciebie nie przyniesie mu żadnych korzyści. Pomógł fakt, że dzięki mnie, niezamierzenie, dowiedział się, kto kontaktuje się z Taylorem, najwyraźniej przez to był w łaskawym nastroju… - Moje tłumaczenia wydawały mi się bardzo naciągane więc postanowiłam bardziej się nie pogrążać. – Josh, musimy cię zabrać do domu, twoja rodzina odchodzi od zmysłów, a doktor Shannon na pewno ma jakiś plan, jak wydostać twojego ojca. Może będzie trzeba jej pomóc.

Spojrzał na mnie sceptycznie, ale na wzmiankę o rodzinie odezwał się.

- Racja, chodźmy.

Skierowaliśmy się w stronę ich domu. Świetnie, zabawa się zaczyna.

10


End file.
